1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of detecting defective memory locations in a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, main memories of computer systems are required to be flexibly extendable. To achieve the flexibility, standardized SIMMs (Single In-line Memory Modules) are employed in the main memories. An advantage of the standardized SIMMs is that they are employable for different systems. When a memory abnormality occurs, SIMMs attached to (plugged into) a slot are replaced. In this case, it is required to specify (detect) not only the slot number but also the number of the defective (abnormal) SIMM. A conventional computer system provided with a memory board having SIMMs determines the memory slot number when a memory abnormality occurs, and all of the SIMMs in the slot are entirely replaced.